


his happiest

by acruxio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acruxio/pseuds/acruxio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin’s definition of his happiest included his favorite person went by the name Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his happiest

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble with the idea popped out a 4 in the morning, pretty much wordvomit. also, crossposted from lj

Sehun was immersed in some sort of drama series with a title he couldn’t remember when he stepped into their apartment. He removed off his worn-out sneakers and dropped his duffel bag by the edge of the couch before approaching Sehun and ruffled the latter’s inky black locks from behind. 

“Hey love.” He greeted, kissing Sehun’s temple.

Sehun tilted his head, placing a chaste kiss on Jongin’s full lips. “Welcome back Jong.” Noting how Jongin was covered in sweats, he continued, “Go take a bath while I reheat the food. You stink.” Sehun grimaced. 

He retaliated by pinching his boyfriend’s pale cheek. “Hey ! I’m a representative of a hardworking man okay !” He exclaimed. Stopping his action when Sehun whined and pushed him softly on the chest along with multiple protest of ‘it hurts’ and ‘seriously jongin, go take a bath now.’

He cracked a smile and made his way to their bedroom. He felt so sticky, the sweat-soaked shirt he was wearing clung to him like a second skin and his hair was damp. He totally needed a bath, a cold bath that could magically soothe his sore muscles. 

When the first few thick droplets of chilly water met his skin, relief surge through him like blood rushed through his veins. This week had been hectic, he was appointed to choreograph a dance routine for a group that was going to debut next Sunday. Big deal, that came along with a lot of sacrifices. Time spent with his favorite person a.k.a. Sehun included. 

Fifteen minutes later, clad in clean sweatpants and a black tank top, feeling fresh with a hungry tummy to feed, Jongin walked in to Sehun still attentively watching his drama, shouting a ‘food is on the table. Eat a lot eung !’ when he passed by.

He chuckled, glad that the paler male had taken the initiative to eat first. There was a day, that day when he scored the project, a drained Jongin came home to a famished Sehun at 11 p.m. with ‘I wait for you’ coming from the younger as a reason. He had nagged, partly because of his exhaustion and worry. Resulting him to face a cold treatment from his boyfriend for 2 consecutive days because you should never messed up with a starving Sehun. Never. 

There were a bowl of rice and a steamy hot chicken soup on the table. He started to dig in right after he seated, Sehun’s hearty meal was some sort of healing. Then, as on cue, Sehun’s melodious laughter boomed from the living room, making the flowers in his heart bloomed. 

After finishing his late dinner, he joined Sehun on the couch, attaching himself to his beloved like a parasite. He placed a fleeting kiss on Sehun’s neck, earning him a warm smile with a slight hint of shyness from the latter, before he leaned his head on the other’s broad shoulder. His fingers naturally found their way home, slotted fittingly between Sehun’s slender ones.

On rare quiet night like this that he found his solace. The mutual understanding drafted thick in the air and he undoubtedly loved the feel of Sehun’s comforting presence squeezed to his side. 

He just realized that the television was now airing another drama, historical at that, not that sappy series that had something to do with entertainment industry of sort that Sehun found to love. 

He snorted. “You’re aware that you can actually join those ahjummas who like to gossip over new dramas at the grocery store nearby right Hun ?” he teased. 

“Shut up.” Sehun remarked with a groan. “Don’t disturb me. This episode is intense and important you know.”

Whatever Sehun was watching now was not that interesting. That, and he was not into history, at all. Absentmindedly, the constant rubbing of Sehun’s thumb on his back hand slowly lulled him to sleep. 

Just when he was about to drifted into a dream, he was awoken by soft pats of Sehun’s warm palm on his cheek. 

“Jongin.” Sehun called. “Go sleep on the bed. I’ll join you when this finished.” 

“I want to stay with you.” He coherently mumbled.

He heard a low sigh before there was a rustle, followed by jostles. He blinked his eyes open to find Sehun with a pillow on his lap.

“Sleep here.” Sehun patted the soft cushion that he retrieved from his side. “Your body will ache if you sleep on my shoulder.” Concerned voice explaining the major drawbacks. “Come on.” Sehun tugged their still interlaced fingers. 

He then unraveled them before he turned around and laid his head on the fluffy material, stretching his long limbs and getting all comfy with his face planted on Sehun’s shirt, right on the plane stomach. Sehun smelled like baby powder, he loved it. 

“Comfy ?” Sehun questioned.

He could feel slender fingers threading gently through his strands and he responded with a content hum. 

He semi-consciously waltzed to the front door when Sehun woke him up from his deep slumber and he might has unlock the door and went out into the cold night air if Sehun didn’t come to his rescue, large hand securely wrapped around his wrist.

“That was not the way to our bedroom you silly.” Sehun remarked.

He didn’t say anything, obliviously being dragged by his trusted partner with his eyes close.

“You’re hopeless.” Sehun said one last time before he finally felt the soft mattress on his back. 

He could feel the other side of the bed dipped and at that, he extended his arms. “Come here Hun.” He demanded. 

Seconds later, a familiar weight settled in his inviting limbs. Sehun was tucked under his chin with his arms embraced the slim waist firmly and their legs tangled with each other. 

He could hear one last word of ‘goodnight jong’ along with a peck on his neck coming from Sehun before he fell into sleep again, this time, Sehun was in his dream.


End file.
